


Let It Happen on 6th Avenue

by givegoodfeeling



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, First Time sort of, Happy Ending, Journalist Mark, M/M, Popstar Gary, Slash, Smut, long distance, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givegoodfeeling/pseuds/givegoodfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary knows him as Mark Owen. He works for an online newspaper in Manhattan, New York City with his dog and travels around as much as his boss let him. He was - like Gary, coincidentally - originally from Manchester in England. </p>
<p>Gary resides in Central London and is about to be signed to a major record label. He has supported artists ranging from Amy Winehouse to George Michael, but he never had "the pop look" up until three months ago. </p>
<p>Inspired by Gary's solo song '6th Avenue'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Happen on 6th Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Written some time last year but only finished it a couple of months ago. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy! As always I don't make profit and these characters aren't mine, etc.

They had been talking online for just under a year.

Gary came across him by accident on a blog post. There was an article titled "The Best 20 Songs of the 80s" that was, for some reason, shared on his Facebook page. Of course Gary stuck his oar in and argued his case that _Just Can't Get Enough_ was way better than the critic's choice of _West End Girls._

It turned out that the journalist had actually taken into consideration his viewpoints and from then on they started communicating on a daily basis.

Gary knows him as Mark Owen. He works for an online newspaper in Manhattan, New York City with his dog and travels around as much as his boss let him. He was - like Gary, coincidentally - originally from Manchester in England.

Gary resides in Central London and is about to be signed to a major record label. He has supported artists ranging from Amy Winehouse to George Michael, but he never had "the pop look" up until three months ago.

It's 7am and he's about to leave for work, trying to beat all the commuters battling their way onto the dingy tubes that smell like sweat and booze. He has a meeting with Universal today about when his album is going to be released and all the press leading up to it. It's an important day and he knows it.

His phone pings.

_Good luck for today. I'm thinking about you :-) x_

'What's he doing up at this time?' Gary thinks to himself. He doesn't think twice before typing an answer.

_Thanks mate. Why are u up so late?_ Gary bites his lip before pressing send, adding _I always think about u._

And it's true. It's not like he and Mark are dating, or 'Internet dating', whatever it's called. They're just friends who have a lot of affection towards each other. Gary knows that if he ever met Mark, they'd be touchy-feely all the time. He wouldn't have a problem with that.

He mentally curses with himself as he presses send. They talk every day and yet they never talk about what stage their friendship is at. Gary would consider moving to the Big Apple to be with Mark. That's how much he cares.

Another beep. _Can't sleep. Got an article to write. You know I think about you all the time as well._

He's gonna be late for work, but he can't miss this opportunity.

_What do u think about? X_

His palms are sweating against his Blackberry. It's one minute and twenty seven seconds before Mark replies.

_Me and you. What would happen if we met......._

"Fuck." Gary shoves his phone in his trouser pocket, adjusts his dick and makes his way into the grey streets of London.

\---

Gary is staring intently at the four grey suits surrounding him on the large table. He's never been so nervous in his life.

"So we were thinking of shooting your music video for your single _You and Me,_ " the guy at the head of the table declares. He is the assistant manager – or associate manager, Gary doesn't fucking know - of the label.

He nods hastily. Music videos are good. And fun, when he doesn't have to act in them.

"We're gonna send you off to Times Square. How does that sound?"

Gary's heartbeat slows down majorly and the voices around him buzz. All he can think about is _New York. Mark lives in New York._

"Although if you don't like that idea, we could do it right here in London - "

"New York is great!" Gary interrupts and the man coughs awkwardly.

"Alright then. I'll get Jonathan to send you the itinerary for next Tuesday."

Gary's face must be about as red as a tomato because the men shuffle out whispering and giving him odd looks. But at this moment he doesn't care - he gets to go to New York and he can finally meet the man he's dreamt about for the past year.

\---

He decides to not tell Mark.

In fact, he calls up his company and asks where he's most likely to find him in the next week and a half. On hearing that it's an upcoming pop star on the phone, the man was very eager to give out details in exchange for an interview. Who needs a manager to organise these things when you can just use bribery techniques?

As the day looms nearer, a lot of negatives suddenly occur to him - what if Mark doesn't want to see him? What if he's not whom he says he is? And, most terrifyingly, what if there is no Mark? What if it’s someone’s brother or dad doing it for a pervy joke?

Mark might hate him for not telling him. He might hate surprises.

Oh god. Was this a bad decision?

He pulls out his phone, his thumbs typing out the message then deleting it. He finally puts _do u like surprises?_

When he finishes making his cuppa he realises his phone is buzzing. Three consecutive texts from Mark. _I suppose. Why?_ and then _what have you got me??_ And then a final _are you coming to sweep me off my feet x_

He hates lying. _Im going to send some ‘candy’ over to u. X_

Wait. _Brilliant_ idea! Now he can get Mark’s address without blowing his plan.

Grabbing his hot mug of tea he makes his way to the upright piano that’s wedged into the corner of the box-sized living room. He really hopes this new album will do him good – he could use a bigger house!

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he jots down the address Mark texted onto a notepad – and into his phone, for safekeeping – and is just about to sit down at the keys when he gets another text. _Feel free to send some…other stuff ;)_

Gary gulps and chokes momentarily on his tea. He would very much like to see Mark naked. They’ve only ever communicated via Facetime and that were three minutes long (although Gary hardly remembers it, he spent the whole three minutes in severe I’m-panicking-but-I’ll-disguise-it mode).

He takes it one step further: _only if I get some nice things in return._

Gary is far too distracted to practise on his piano now. His heart is beating fast and all he can think about is how he’ll be within Mark’s proximity in _three days_. It’s so overwhelming.

He doesn’t know what it is about Mark that drives him so crazy. He is just exactly what Gary’s been needing lately – someone who listens, cares, and knows what to say when it needs saying. Mark’s always positive and happy and selfless. Gary just yearns for that positivity in his life. He needs it in person.

The loud buzz resonating off the piano top makes Gary jump. He scrambles for his phone. _Baby I promise you that. Wanna facetime?_

He’s never pressed ‘call’ fast enough.

And then Mark’s face is there, covering his entire screen. He’s glad the camera can’t catch his red face.

“Hi,” Mark says, practically showing all of his teeth through his smile. His hair has gotten longer – or maybe Gary hadn’t noticed it before – and a few strands are flopping over his eye. There’s a small amount of stubble growing on his chin but nothing compared to Gary’s.

“Hiya,” Gary finally replies. “You look…great.”

“Thanks.” Mark pauses the video for a split second and then re appears in a brighter light. “Guess where I am?”

Gary pretends to scratch his chin. “The moon?”

Mark’s grin widens. “Close. I’m in bed.”

He quickly downs the rest of his tea. _So this is how I’m spending my evening._

“Is your bed on the moon?” Gary should really stop talking but his brain seems to vomit really stupid phrases when he’s turned on and confused.

A chuckle erupts from Mark’s throat, and Gary watches as Mark sexily pushes his hair back, closing his eyes whilst doing so. _Jesus_. He puts his mug down and undoes the fly on his jeans.

“Where are you, Mr Barlow?” 

Gary forgets for a few seconds that Mark’s actually talking to him. “Hmm. I’m, er, I’m at the piano. But I’m j-just going to, er, relocate. To the sofa.”

He pauses the video for a minute and silently freaks out. He was _not_ expecting this when he got home from the studio today. _Fuck_. What does he do? He’s never had virtual sex before!

“Okay…I’m sat down,” he huffs after a minute of relocating. Un-pausing the screen he sees Mark’s little cherub face looks devilish as _fuck_. He squeezes his dick and pops the first button off of his jeans.

His heartbeat is erratic and all Gary can think about is Mark. He’s so fucked right now. He has no idea what he’s going to do after he visits him in New York.

“Mmmm…” His attention is snapped back to the screen where Mark’s eyes are closed and he can hear rustling. Fuck.

For a moment Gary questions whether Mark is intoxicated. It would make sense – Mark is rarely this confident, especially through video chat.

“W-What are you doing now?” Gary whispers, although he has a very clear image of where that rustling is coming from.

And then suddenly Mark jolts and a loud ringing is audible. “Fuck.” Gary sees Mark leap off the bed and his phone camera captures the white duvet, Mark’s boxers and his little white legs running off into the distance. “Sorry, one moment!” Mark shouts over the shoulder.

Gary waits, a bit peeved, but mostly because he’s sexually frustrated. He jacks off pretty much every night but he hasn’t had sex with a person – physical or virtual – in a while.

He can hear footsteps and Mark grabs his phone. The camera jolts as it moves but then it’s on Mark, and Mark looks just as flushed as Gary probably feels.

“I’m so sorry, my ma called. She’s having a bit of a rough time with my dad.” Gary nods. “I’m going to have to go.” Gary nods again and Mark looks a bit worried. “Maybe…we can do this tomorrow? I really…want to.” He whispers the last bit like he’s afraid. Gary’s stomach jolts.

“Er – yeah. I mean, maybe,” Gary replies, trying to be nonchalant and _not_ look needy (although his dick says otherwise).

Mark’s frown deepens but he disguises it with a small smile. “So I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

Gary smiles and wishes him goodnight, cursing him loudly once he’s ended the call.

The one time they’ve ever delved deeper into their relationship, only for them to come out back where they started. Gary bangs his head on the arm of the sofa and collapses with a groan.

\---

He doesn’t stop thinking about it when he’s at the airport. He doesn’t stop thinking about it when he’s on the plane, even when a stewardess tries to distract him by offering him more tea.

Mark called once after that but it had been the next day when Gary was in the studio, so he missed it. Gary sent a text saying sorry and Mark never replied. A sinking feeling buried itself at the bottom of Gary’s stomach. Something in him was proposing that this was the end of their ‘relationship’, whatever the fuck it was.

He must have snoozed off for a bit because he wakes up to the pilot saying there was an hour left of the journey. His tummy flips. He would be getting into JFK Airport at 2pm but he knows he’ll be too jetlagged to even search for Mark. He has a list of all the times and locations that Mark is working, and he is in regular contact with his boss anyway, about the interview.

He was in New York for a week. The idea they had for the video was basically Gary standing in Times Square for hours on end, with the daylight turning into night-time and the streets bustling aggressively, like a hyper-lapse. They need at least three straight days to film it.

Hunting for Mark is going to be a struggle. He knows that his feet will not want to move and his legs will feel like jelly and his heart will probably explode, but at the same time he’s so excited to see the look on his face.

When they land an hour later he’s immediately carted off to the hotel. It isn’t until he’s unpacking his bags for the week that his phone picks up service and, consequently, he receives all of Mark’s fifteen texts at once.

Gary frowns. It started off as a simple _I’m sorry I really like u_ and got onto the more frantic _do you hate me?_ And _I’m scared that you’re not replying_ and eventually ends in _:-(._ He considers replying but that somehow takes the edge off of his surprise if he does, so he merely turns his phone on silent and falls asleep in the largest bed he’s ever seen.

\---

He looks down at the piece of paper in his hand, then up at the office building in front of him. He was sure this was the one – he’d memorised it from Google Maps.

Mark is in that building yet he’s fucking telling himself this is a bad idea. He hasn’t even got a _plan_. How does he approach him? What does he say?

Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it – the front door swings open and a few of the employees flock out for a cigarette break. Gary curses under his breath and dashes behind a tree because he doesn’t want them to notice him staring at them like a weirdo.

And then he almost chokes on his own breath because Mark walks out.

He’s _certain_ it’s him. Small, brown messy hair, tight clothing. He looks so good in the flesh. Gary’s pulse is racing.

But he still doesn’t move. His mouth is dry and all he does is stand there and gawp at him from the shadows. He’s seriously freaking out now.

_Why would you want to be an international popstar if you can’t even talk to a guy you like?_

Shit. His subconscious had a point.

He’s approaching him, his palms sweaty, and he reaches into his bag for a cigarette (he’s not a keen smoker, he does it on occasions like this, where it’s necessary). Mark hasn’t looked over yet but the workers are slowly disappearing. Gary waits until he’s on his own, at the end of his cigarette, and then makes his move.

“’Scuse me, have you got a lighter?”

Mark’s head snaps up at the vocal familiarity. He squints, trying to work out whether the man behind those shades _was_ Gary. But it can’t be. He shrugs.

“Sure. Gotta be in in a minute, though,” he mumbles in a light northern accent that has just the right amount of softness in it. _Definitely Mark_. He fumbles in his bag for the lighter and Gary is perplexed as to how he hasn’t realised. He takes the sunglasses off.

Mark looks back up and the lighter falls out of his hand. He’s staring at Gary like he has two heads and he’s turning incredibly pale, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

“W-What the…”

Gary smiles then, a whole smile. “Surprise!”

Mark’s silent, just staring at him, his face, his body. “Gary? You mother _fucker_. What the friggin’ ‘ell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he replies, not knowing whether Mark was happy or angry to see him. He roots around his bag and brings out a large bag of M&Ms. “And I got the candy I promised.”

Mark looks at Gary, then at the candy, and then at Gary again. His eyes are brimming with tears and, without warning; he flings his arms around the blonde’s neck. Gary drops his unlit cigarette on the floor in order to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist. The embrace feels so natural and right, and Mark smells lovely and his clothes feel soft against Gary’s skin. If only they could stay embraced forever –

“Oh my God, Gary, I actually can’t believe you’re here! How did you know where I worked? Why are you here? How long are you here for?” He takes a breath to look at his watch. “Oh, bloody hell, I’ve gotta get back!”

Gary’s smile turns into a grin. “That’s okay, I’ll walk with you. And I’ll explain it all later over dinner. Er – my treat?”

Mark grabs his hand as they walk side by side and Gary feels so much calmer, yet his heartbeat is still thumping against his chest and the butterflies are swimming in his stomach. _He can’t believe it…_

“That sounds great, but why are you coming into my building?”

“I actually have an interview with one of you guys.”

Mark shakes his head but he’s smiling. “Of course, I expect nothing less from you.”

\---

Gary throws Mark against the wall as soon as they reach his room in the hotel. He hasn’t been able to take his hands off of him since they were in the taxi on the way back.

He figures they’ll fuck now, and talk about everything they need to talk about later.

“Jesus, Mark, been wanting to do this for so long,” he mumbles between kisses. Mark moans in reply and curls a leg around Gary’s calves.

“Me too,” he purrs. “So let’s make this a night to remember.”

Gary hums. “I’ve still got another six days here…and I can always request to be here longer…”

Mark growls and grinds his crotch onto Gary’s. “You talking about staying here is turning me on even more.”

He admits that they definitely had a lot to drink tonight, and he knows he wouldn’t be this fervent if he was sober, but god he just really needed to fuck Mark. They can have a non-alcoholic lovemaking session tomorrow.

“Just wanna fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow,” Gary growls, grabbing Mark’s dick through his jeans and watching in delight as he throws his head back.

“Fuck. Bed. Now.”

Gary pulls off of him reluctantly and Mark pushes him onto the bed. He grabs Mark to pull him with him but Mark snatches his hand away. “Not tonight. Tonight you get a treat for coming all the way here.”

A treat, huh? Gary sure does like treats. He lounges back into the pillows, as Mark starts to strip off in the sultriest fashion.

“God, Mark, you look so good,” Gary comments, unbuttoning his jeans and lightly palming himself. Somewhere deep in his mind he was still so nervous about doing this, but he knew this was what both he and Mark wanted and he wouldn’t let his stupid brain get in the way.

Mark slides his skin-tight jeans down his slender legs and kicks them off, with only his y-fronts hiding the one thing Gary has been craving for months. He kneels on the bed and hooks two fingers into his waistband, dragging the offending piece of material down agonisingly slowly.

And then his dick springs up, and by _god_ is that a nice dick. It’s thick and long and makes Gary’s mouth water at the sight of it. Mark breathes heavily and leers at him through his fringe.

“You like?”

“Fucking hell, Mark. Yes, I like. A lot. I’d like to – can I?” Before he finishes his sentence and before Mark can even answer, Gary’s shuffling forward on his hands and knees. He licks the tip and savours the salty taste before diving straight down and taking him all in.

“Fuuuuck. Jesus Christ, Gary, I knew you were good with your mouth, but not _this_ good. Shit.”

Mark is, evidently, a very noisy man during sex. Not that Gary minds.

He also seems to be very demanding, as Gary has had to push Mark’s eager hips away twice from bucking too had. But Mark just groans and pulls on Gary’s hair.

He pulls away as he feels Mark’s grip tighten and his dick start to pulse. Mark groans, but Gary isn’t done with him yet.

His dick ghosts over Gary’s lips and Gary just stares up at Mark with dark eyes. “Can I fuck you?”

Mark’s eyes turn heavy and he grips his dick to stop this night from ending too soon. “Yeah. Yeah, I want you.”

Gary pulls away completely and scrambles out of his jeans and rids of his shirt. He consciously tenses when he feels Mark’s eyes on him.

“Jesus, Gary, you look fuckin’ edible.” Mark’s eyes turn to stone and he licks his lips.

“Get on the bed.”

Gary pushes him up towards the pillows and climbs on top of him, kissing him passionately as if his life depends on it. It feels as though life is slowing down and that Gary can catch his breath. This is all going so fast.

He looks down at Mark – at his soft brown eyes, at his fresh stubble, and his messy brown hair that’s splayed so delicately across the pillow. He feels extremely lucky to be here with him and to be able to touch him like this.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, the sincerity in his voice surprising Mark. Mark opens his mouth to say something in return but Gary quickly kisses him again. He shouldn’t be saying stuff like that when they both know Gary is only here temporarily.

He wants to tell Mark everything, but he doesn’t want to make this distance heart ache worse than it has been so far, so he’s going to enjoy everything Mark gives him right now.

“Gonna get some lube,” Gary mumbles, kissing Mark’s forehead and leaping off of the bed. He’s not entirely sure how experienced Mark is with gay sex but he would rather be safe than sorry.

When he returns, Mark is touching himself lazily, his lids heavy and his bottom lip is between his teeth. Judging by this and the almost-but-not-really virtual sex they had, Gary has a pretty good inkling that Mark is quite experienced.

“Well, Mr Barlow…” Mark snaps Gary out of his thoughts and Gary hurries onto the bed, replacing Mark’s hand with his own and loving the way he throws his head back.

“What do you want, Mark?” Gary whispers in his ear, proceeding to kiss his neck. He can feel how hot Mark’s skin is – he needs this just as much as Gary does.

“Jesus I just – I don’t even _care_ as long as it’s you,” Mark moans, and that hits Gary in the heart. He lifts up Mark’s knees and pushes them towards his chest.

“Do you want it right now or…?” Mark’s nod cuts him off and Gary pours a plentiful amount of lube onto his dick. Mark’s looking him right in the eyes and he’s biting his lip again.

“Tell me if there’s any pain won’t you?” he sniggers at Mark’s eye roll.

He grips the underside of Mark’s knees again and aligns himself up, pushing in slowly and never taking his eyes off of Mark. He’s not showing any signs of pain and discomfort, only pleasure, which catches Gary off guard.

“You ‘kay?”

Mark nods. “Harder.”

_Christ, already?_ Alright then, Gary thinks. He slams all the way in and watches Mark’s eyes roll right the way back. So, he likes it like this, huh?

He pushes Mark’s knees even closer to his chest, a spark going off in his brain, and he fucks Mark as hard and fast as possible, getting more pleasure every time he hears Mark squeak.

“That alright for you sir?” Gary jokes through pants, feeling the ache in his arms already.

“Y-yeah…fuck yeah, so good Gary,” Mark replies, taking over Gary’s job and lifting his knees up to his chest, giving Gary more strength to fuck harder.

“Good boy,” he thanks, gripping the bed sheets for balance and fucking twice as hard. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, and he never thought he’d be doing it with Mark…

“Gary…I’m g-gonna…” Gary knows what’s about to happen and he reaches in between Mark’s thighs to grab his dick, jacking him off in time with his eager thrusts.

“So glad to be doing this with you,” Mark spews out, “don’t want anyone else but you…oh god Gary, please don’t stop…”

Gary stops fucking him and dives between their bodies to kiss Mark with as much passion as he can muster, feeling Mark’s moans vibrate into his mouth as he feels Mark unload onto his hand and probably his chest.

He pulls away, glancing down at the mess on him and Mark, and up to Mark’s giggling face.

“Now…as you were,” he demands and Gary smirks. He holds pushes Mark’s legs back to his chest and fucks him determined to fill him up to the hilt.

“Wish you could fuck me all day,” he hears Mark mumble and _Jesus,_ does the man stop talking?

“Me too baby,” Gary grunts, concentrating on nothing but building up to an incredible climax.

It isn’t until he feels the pooling in his stomach that he begins to relax and let himself go.

“Oh my God Mark I can’t believe I’m about to come in your arse,” he blurts out, and Mark releases the most _unbelievable_ moan.

“Fucking do it,” he spurs him on, and Gary knows he’s going to pass out.

“Oh my God,” and with that he thrusts one more time into Mark, as deep as he can go, and spills his seed in him. Once he’s done, he collapses on top of him, not even caring that him and Mark’s chest will be glued together from his come.

“Oh my God,” he repeats, and Mark chuckles.

“That really was something,” he replies, manhandling Gary so that he’s sitting upright. He grabs the covers and snuggles into Gary’s chest, his unasked questions pretty much answered.

He’s about to doze off to sleep when he feels Gary clear his throat.

“Mark – where are we?”

Mark assumes he’s not asking their geographical location but where they are as a couple. He’s thought about it for a while. He’s even discussed it with family and friends and co-workers.

He was in love with him. And this just confirmed it.

“I,” Mark doesn’t know how to state it. He doesn’t want to get pushed down because Gary doesn’t feel the same. But something inside of him is telling him Gary is the one.

“Forgive me that this is too quick, and forgive me that I’m saying it straight after we’ve had sex…it was my intention to say it at the end of your trip. But I’m…I’m in love with you Gary.”

Silence shrouds the room for thirty seconds, with nothing but the sounds of them breathing. Mark momentarily wonders if Gary has fallen asleep. Or maybe he was thinking of a way to let him down.

“It’s okay to not feel the same way, Gary,” he adds quietly.

“Are you sure?” Gary says, definitely unsurely. Mark can feel his heart crack. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything.

“…Because I am a thousand times more in love with you than you could ever know. So I don’t know if that’s the same way as how you feel. Is it okay to feel like that?”

Mark rises up from Gary’s chest, leaning over to turn the sidelight on. They weren’t going to sleep any time soon.

“R-really?” he asks, suddenly accumulating goose bumps on his skin. Gary sits up and wraps some more covers over him.

“I travelled three and a half thousand miles to see you Mark. You are all that’s on my mind and you have been for the past eleven months. And tonight…tonight was all I’ve been wanting since then. It’s what I dreamed of and more, I can’t even describe to you what it felt like seeing you coming out of that building today.”

Mark looks into Gary’s eyes and realises they’re full of tears. He wipes them away with a corner of the blanket. 

“I love you so much Mark, and I know I’m saying it way too soon but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, including my career. You’re the one for me.”

Mark feels his eyes well up and he wipes them away, laughing at the pair of them. “Look at us, we’re men and we’re crying over soppy love stories,” Mark giggles. He reaches up to Gary’s face and strokes it, a thousand questions still in his mind - how this is going to work being the main one.

“We should get some sleep and sort everything else out when we wake up,” Mark whispers, and Gary nods. Mark lies down again on Gary’s chest, feeling the safest he’s felt for years.

\---

_Six months later_

Gary finishes taking a photo with the last fan before he’s ushered inside by the venue’s security guard. He’s playing a small UK tour in some of his favourite venues. He finally feels like he’s getting somewhere.

He hasn’t seen Mark since the last time he was in New York, although they talk every day on the phone, and on FaceTime and via text. The time difference is a killer but they manage it.

They have talked about Gary moving to New York, but at the time he had just made a name for himself here in London, so there was no way he could leave that. Mark had been promoted to the editor of the New York Times. It was a brilliant time for both of them, but they couldn’t see each other, which pains them every day.

Gary’s written a full-length album, with eighty per cent of the songs about his love of Mark. He hasn’t come out to the papers or anything as he doesn’t feel like it’s ‘tabloid news’. He’s extremely happy with how he is now.

He’s hours away from doing his first sold-out headline show at London’s Shepherd’s Bush Empire. He’s nervous, like he always is before a show, but this is different – there will be lots of press, lots of family members and god knows who else here. He really wants a hug from Mark.

The photo they had taken together on their last day in New York flashes up on his phone – Mark has texted him. He grins and opens it, knowing he’s probably on his lunch break.

_Good luck sexy. I expect lots of photos :-) xxxxxx_

Gary grins, but at the same time his heart breaks. Every day he yearns for Mark. It physically tears him apart.

_Thank u. Love u xxx_

He puts his phone down with his bag and heads out to the green room to meet with the press. 

\---

He runs straight back into his dressing room after his encore, drenched in sweat and with the audience yelling behind him. He feels _incredible._ He’s never had a reception or an audience like that before and he’s on top of the world.

Unbuttoning his shirt, he reaches for his phone to find that it’s not there. In fact – his whole bag isn’t there. He frantically pulls everything away from the desk, desperate to find it – he needs to call Mark.

“James, have you seen my bag and my phone?” he yells. James pokes his head in and says, “Yeah sorry mate, I moved it to the green room.”

Gary’s a bit peeved, mostly because no one should have touched his stuff. He hurriedly makes his way to the green room and bursts in. His eyes make contact with a small brunette on the sofa.

“Hi,” Mark says, with the biggest grin on his face.

“Oh my _God_ what?!?!” Gary yells, running over to Mark and knocking him on the sofa. He attacks him with kisses and his sweat mingles with tears but he doesn’t care – he never wants to let Mark go again. “What are you _doing_ here? When did you get here? Why? Never leave me!”

Mark pushes Gary off gently and laughs, tears streaming down his own cheeks. “Oh God, I’ve missed you so much, but please, we need to sit down and talk.”

A rock falls down to Gary’s gut. _What?_

“I love you so much that I had to come all the way here to tell you this.” He grabs Gary’s shaking hand, scared at how pale he’s suddenly become.

“I don’t want anything getting in the way of us anymore. I’m moving to London. 

Gary almost falls off the sofa. Mark’s supporting his entire weight. “Gaz? You okay?”

He regains balance and sits up, cuddling Mark into his chest. “I can’t believe it,” he mumbles.

“Well, you better!” Mark chuckles. “I didn’t come all the way here for you to be unhappy about it.”

“Unhappy?!” Gary laughs. “Seeing you is better than performing tonight – did you see it by the way?”

Mark nods. “I was up on the balcony. Christ, Gary…you really are special aren’t you.” He kisses Gary’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

Gary pulls him in closer. “What about your job?”

“Well, I spoke to my boss, and he explained that I could get a transfer over to a company here, _The Times_. Because it’s in the same company it was doable and I wanted to surprise you like you surprised me.”

Gary blinks, still in shock. “And your mum lent me a key to your place so I’ve moved some stuff in. Er – is that okay?”

Gary kisses the top of his head. “I’ve still got to get my head around it, maybe we can talk about getting a bigger place but I’m just so glad you’re here.”

Mark pulls away and grins menacingly at him. “Well, there is _one_ way to celebrate.”

Gary smirks. “If you can get me out of this building with a raging boner and no one noticing, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Deal,” Mark says and starts to undo the top of Gary’s trousers.


End file.
